The objective of this project is to conduct basic research in the area of self-care as an aspect of the overall provision of health care. This research will result in the following: 1. The development of a typology and model(s) for self-care. 2. Distribution of key self-care practices in the United States. 3. Hypotheses developed and tested concerning current and potential self-care activity users with national survey data. 4. Analysis of the impact of self-care practices on the utilization and costs of formal medical care services. 5. Implications for (a) self-care growth; (b) self-care intervention efforts; (c) expected impact on formal health services utilization and costs.